


Bug Thoughts

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Allegory, Alternate Universe - Warm Bodies Fusion, Animal Metaphors, Animals, Bugs & Insects, Butterflies, Coming of Age, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Gen, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Homage, Love, Metaphors, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: this is a story about two butterflies falling in love & having some things happen to them which is actually a homage to Charlotte's Web & the writing style of Isaac Marion over at BurningBuilding.com





	Bug Thoughts

I'm a bug.

I crawl around on the ground through the use of segmented limbs taking along my fat little body.

This makes me hungry so I find food & I eat it but then I'm hungry again so I crawl around more. 

Sometimes I sense predators & I hide for a while until I sense that they're gone.

Sometimes I'm thirsty, so I find water & I drink it.

Sometimes, I find honey or nectar. This is amazing to me because I'm not hungry or thirsty anymore.

Sometimes instead of crawling, I climb on things - but that's just crawling vertically instead of horizontally. 

This is my whole life and that's because I'm a bug.

Eventually though, something starts to happen. I start to get fatter from all of the food & water I've had. 

Then I get so fat that I can barely move & I know that it's time to find somewhere where I don't move at all for a while.

I do move, though. I rip off of my skin & inside of there being insides there, there's more skin. I do this so much that I form a shell around myself and then I couldn't move.

I laid there and thought about the sort of things bugs think about for a while & then I fell asleep.

I know that I dreamed during this time but I don't remember what about. When I wake, my cocoon is too tight for me.

Normally I would eat my way out but eating skin is gross so instead, I bite through it until I'm free.

I have antenna now and I can hear better. 

My segmented limbs are longer & my fat little body is now a thin little body with large things folded across my back.

When I open them, I know that I can fly.

I'm a bug. I fly away. 

I fly around through the air with my wings taking my thin little body along.

This makes me hungry so I find food & I eat it but then I'm hungry again so I fly around some more. 

Sometimes I sense predators with my antenna so I fly away or hide for a while until I sense that they're gone. 

Sometimes, I'm really thirsty - so I find water & I drink it. 

I still find honey or nectar sometimes & it's still amazing. Somehow, it's both more & less amazing.

Sometimes instead of flying, I crawl or climb around on things when I'm tired. 

Eventually though, all of this makes me feel like I'm doing it to go somewhere. 

I start feeling like there's another bug with me & I need to find them so when I'm not looking for food or water, I start looking for this bug. 

Eventually I see her on a branch. She looks just like me except that her antenna are a bit more curled. 

Something tells me that that's very nice. 

I land next to her & she startles for a moment and then we stare at each other.

I start to do my mating dance. I beat my wings & my antenna flutter. 

She thinks that my dance is amazing and responds in kind. 

We mate & then I know she's pregnant with my eggs and that I should go away and do this some more somewhere else. 

Something stops me, though.

I like this bug and plus, she's full of little bugs that are halfway me & halfway her. 

Something tells me that that's very important so I leave for a while so she has some space but then I come back and land next to her. 

This time, she bites me. It hurts but I stay near her and she's puzzled. We stare at each other.

She crawls over and starts to beat at me with her limbs & bites at the air wildly & I fly away because I want to stay near her but it hurts now.

I fly away and the next day I land on the other branch where we saw each other the first time.

Time is a thing now. It keeps going. I want to be near her very badly for a very long time. 

We watch each other and I try to think about how to express myself.

Somehow I know that I have thoughts bugs like us haven't had before. At least to the limits of my bug knowledge. 

Suddenly, I have an idea. 

Even though I'm not near her, I do the mating dance. I beat my wings & I let my antenna flutter. 

I decide to add to this madness by biting at the air & beating the air with my limbs to copy what she did to me. It kind of hurt but it was kind of nice. 

Her body language is obviously confused and yet intruiged so I fly over and land near her and repeat myself. 

She doesn't bite me this time so we stare at each other and when she lays down, I lay down with her. 

I haven't gotten food or water in a full day but I don't care.

We sleep without cocoons & the next morning I wonder if she dreamed about things she didn't remember. 

I fly away and I find food & water and honey & nectar and I bring some back for me & some back for her even though she doesn't need it while she's pregnant, because she's a bug & that's how bugs work.

We eat together and we're happy and that's how we work & how I work. Sleeping next to each other is nice. 

Eventually, she lays all of my eggs. 

I feel scared while I get our food and water now but she's scary too and has a bite so it's okay. 

Sometimes I even let her get our food instead and I'm the one who watches the eggs. One day, they hatch. 

The bugs don't look anything like us & they don't even look like I did when I was a little bug.

I wonder if they look like she did when she was a little bug but we're bugs so I can't ask her & she can't tell me. 

They crawl away and I want to go with them but I don't. I have my nest instead & there's a bug in it I really like. 

This becomes our new routine and we have a few clutches every year & life is the same for a while. 

Time stops being a thing, again. 

Eventually, some other bugs land on the branch I was on a few times, a long time ago. 

This infuriates me for a few seconds but then I realize I haven't been on it since then and it doesn't matter. Instead, I'm curious.

They look like us but they're different colors and that's interesting but also boring. 

I'm more interested by the fact that they're the first other bugs I've ever seen that are in a pair and they must need to make a new nest, although I don't know why you'd need to do that.

I cannot communicate these thoughts to my nest mate, who seems like she's stayed infuriated. She bites the air angrily & looks like she wants to kill these bugs.

They're near her & they're near me & they're near our branch, on my old one. 

Predators could find them & then us. 

I understand how she must be thinking and I do my mating dance and this settles her.

It means I'm about to do something. 

I fly over to my branch and I land near these bugs and I beat my wings and we all stare at each other until I fly away and land in my nest near my nest mate. 

They understand me and fly over too and my friend is okay with it, now. 

After a little while, we've stayed at our spot on the branch and they've found a spot. 

We both sleep on our spots but we eat together & the females lay their eggs near each others. 

This becomes our new routine and we have a few clutches every year & life is the same for a while. 

Time stops being a thing, again. 

One day, the 4 of us are doing nothing together like we do sometimes when another pair of bugs lands on our old branch. 

They don't look enough like us to be whatever we are & they don't even look like our friends do but they kind of look like both of us. 

I realize some bugs from our clutches must have mated & had their own.

None of us can share this thought because we're bugs & we don't talk but from the way the other 3 are watching the branch quite happily, their antenna waving, I know that they realize this.

These strange bugs are watching us too & then something amazing happens and it's way better then honey or nectar or even both.

They beat their wings at us even though they're our children & don't want to mate. 

It means that they're about to do something and even though I've had a friend for a long time & I've even had 2 other friends for a long time, suddenly for the 1st time in my life I'm not alone or lonely. 

I'm a bug and I just found out what being happy is. 

Now now some new bugs live near me and I hope that they're as happy as my friend & our 2 friends.

I think they are but I don't know how to express that even if I beat my wings or bite the air.

I'm a bug. 

I guess that means something now but I don't know what it is but that's okay. It's nice. 

If I don't do the thing where I stop being alive, I can do other things with other bugs and I guess that's how all bugs work which means a lot of things I don't know about. 

I like my branch and my tree even though there are a lot more of both though and me & my friends can wonder about it here. 

My nest feels way better then my cocoon ever did even though I miss it, sometimes.


End file.
